dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Winged Kenku (3.5e Race)
Winged Kenku Summary: Kenku that never lost their wings. The Winged Kenku are a mischievous race of typically average human intellect with a love of mischief and messing with humans and certain half-human races. (This takes inspiration from the 2nd edition Kenku, but sets them up as an alternative Kenku variant in homebrew) Physical Description Winged Kenku are a feathered avian race with hawk-like heads standing on average around 5'6 feet and weighing on average around 85-110 pounds with large foldable wings taloned hands and feet. Each hand has three fingers and a thumb with distinctly avian scaly feet with three front toes and one back toe. Most Winged Kenku have brown colored plumage throughout their bodies, however many high-ranking kenku have plumages that may resemble other birds of prey and other possible color variations. Thus, a common Kenku born with more elaborate and colorful plumage is often considered a potential prodigy or destined for greatness. On the flip side, high-ranking Kenku born with typical brown feathers will be seen as a bad omen. Kenku eye color is typically yellow, but red, orange, and black eyes are not uncommon among certain clans. Additionally, all Winged Kenku have the innate ability to disguise themselves as humans. imperceptive individuals will not be able to recognize a Kenku even when they are not actively disguising themselves while highly perceptive individuals will be able to see through the Kenku's disguise almost immediately. During the blasphemous event that caused the wingless Kenku to lose flight, the Winged Kenku retained their ability to fly at the cost of having a voice to call their own. To compensate for this, Winged Kenku communicate with others of their race telepathically. Additionally, like their wingless cousins, Winged Kenku have the ability to completely mimic the voices of individuals they hear or meet. A Kenku can endlessly accumulate voices to mimic Clothing Winged Kenku may wear a variety of clothes, but almost every single one bears a typically brown hooded cloak with which they often hide their faces outside their villages. Lands Winged Kenku often live in remote mountainous regions or canyons building their villages in large hollowed out caves or along the side of cliff-faces. It is rare to find a Kenku village near to a major population center, but they can sometimes be seen near rural villages that they might trade with. Each village is a hierarchical clan with a Chieftain at the top. It should be noted that with the way the Kenku live, even the average winged kenku typically leads a better life than the average flightless Kenku Food Acquisition and Diet Winged Kenku eat a mostly carnivorous diet of meat much like the birds of prey they resemble and most often obtain their food by hunting. Winged Kenku often supplement their diet with some plant material typically from plants grown in home gardens. Dwellings Winged Kenku build their houses and buildings out of clay, wood, and stone. Part of every building will be built into the cliffside carefully carving out indentations into the mountains the live on and then extend outwards supported by pillars and beams. Wooden and rope bridges along with various communal platforms make up a connecting framework of the towns and allow landbound visitors or Kenku whose wings have been injured to traverse about the village. Personality Outside of their villages, Winged Kenku are mischievous chatty pranksters constantly smartmouthing, being general wisecrackers and even considerably amiable when the individual is not a human or half-human race. When inside their villages in the company of other Kenku they behave much the same way but when any outsider is inside the village they immediately become wary, reclusive, and quiet. Regardless of the scenario, Kenku are typically distrustful not eager to share anything about themselves and thus speak in half-truths and riddles as to keep people guessing. Relations Their most notable relationship is to that of the typical more common wingless Kenku. To the Winged Kenku, their wingless cousins are blasphemers and infidels, disgraced from Quorlinn and not worthy of the name Kenku. Indeed, Winged Kenku simply call themselves Kenku and often refer to the wingless kenku as simply "The Wingless" and will make it a necessity to correct anybody that refers to the wingless as Kenku. Therefore, whenever a Winged Kenku meets a wingless they show the individual open hostility. The Winged Kenku have a strange relationship with the humans and half-humans. Humans and their half-blood offspring are the sole subject of Kenku mischief, the birdmen viewing the practice of messing with humans as a favorite pastime. In the eyes of the Kenku, Humans have too high a sex drive and make fun of the high amount of hybrid races created because of humans mating with other species as well as the belief that Humans have the tendency to view themselves as "the center of the universe". Despite these negative views, Kenku are often shocked when others presume other races think they hate humans. To the Kenku, Humans are so populous, unimposing, and generic that they can't help but mess with them and their borderline haughty attitudes. In other words, they mess with humans because they cannot resist messing with them. Aside from Humans and the wingless Kenku, Winged Kenku behave amiably, if guarded, with the various other races. Alignment Winged Kenku can be any form of neutral alignment. Chaotic neutral Winged Kenku are most common. Religion Winged Kenku revere the lesser god Quorlinn, a god of trickery, thievery, and disguise. The Winged Kenku's ancestors were the most devout of Quorlinn's followers and thus were allowed to keep their wings whereas most other Kenku lost them. Language All Kenku are taught to understand Auran and Common, but speak with each other telepathically. Names Winged Kenku have no family names and will often simply give their clan names when asked for them. Each Kenku are granted their given name upon hatching. Racial Traits * : With their light weight and hollow bones. Winged Kenku are agile and swift. * : Winged Kenku become more and more intelligent as they age and are notoriously witty and swift to learn. * Humanoid (Anthro): * Medium: * base land speed is 30 feet: Flight: Base flight speed is 60 feet. * Flight: 4 turns in combat * Disguise: +3 Disguise skill * Mimicry: 8 + Charisma Mod + Base Attack Bonus * Automatic Languages: Telepathic Communication, Auran, Common. * Bonus Languages: Aquan, Terran, Ignan, Goblin, Sylvan, Elven, Dwarven. * Favored Class: Any Ranged or Magic * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race